El primer beso
by aresoutlaw
Summary: One-shot (UA) Historia en la que Regina y Robin se dan su primer beso y exponen sus sentimientos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de la serie OUAT, la historia es mia

N/A: Esta historia es Outlaw ya que son mi pareja favorita y espero que la disfruten

* * *

"El primer beso"

Pasaban las 6 de la tarde cuando salía de la función, por primera vez me sentía también como para ir al cine sola sin preocuparme del que dirá la gente al ver a una mujer como yo, sola. Claro que fui al cine que estaba dentro del club. A lo lejos vi a marian y por la distracción me tropecé y mi teléfono celular se cayó de mis manos, pensé que no me había visto pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tendiéndome una mano. Recogí mi teléfono con su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación

-Sí, Marian gracias. Pero mi teléfono se desarmo y ahora se ha desajustado la hora podrías decirme por favor la hora- Respondí

-Claro pero mi celular esta por allá, vamos.

Caminamos hacia la orilla de la alberca que estaba en el club para ir por su celular; ahí lo vi estaba saliendo de la alberca con un traje de baño ajustado, su cabello castaño empapado y su singular sonrisa. Se secó con una toalla y corrió para abrazarme y rodearme con sus brazos como si fueran años los que habían pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos ayer, sentí su cuerpo por primera vez y me sonroje mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Regina- Dijo con efusividad mientras caminábamos abrazados hacia atrás alejándonos de la multitud.

-Rob- Dije yo de manera cariñosa, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Que gusto verte ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?-

-Vine a ver una película-

-Muy bien, ahora te dejo seguir hablando con Marian.

Me acerqué a donde estaba mi compañera y sentarme con ellos un rato cuando noté que Zelena la novia de Robin estaba sentada ahí, la tensión entre ambas había pasado un poco ahora ya nos saludábamos as que lo hice con un simple gesto. Me quedé platicando con mis amigos un rato mientras ellos comían un poco. Hasta que una chica de estatura media nos interrumpió.

-Hola, Zelena te eh estado buscando. Necesito que me acompañes a checar unas cosas.

-Ahora vuelvo- Contestó Zelena mientras se alejaba

-Yo creo que ya me voy, está empezando a obscurecer y no quiero llegar tarde a casa pues estoy sola.- Dije comenzando a recoger mis cosas y guardándolas en mi bolso gris.

-Te acompaño a tomar tu transporte- Dijo Robin mientras se levantaba y cargaba mi bolso a la vez que extendía una mano.

Me despedí de Marian y tomé la mano de Robin para levantarme, y comencé a caminar tomada de su brazo mientras charlábamos para salir del club. Éramos muy buenos amigos pero todos podían notar la tensión que existía entre ambos, por mi parte él me había gustado desde el primer momento que lo vi y debo admitir que fue una gran decepción saber que estaba en una relación. Por otro lado mi mejor amigo a quien apodábamos "Gold", siempre me dijo que él podía notar la forma en la que me miraba y actuaba cada vez que estaba conmigo y podía decir que yo también le gustaba a él a pesar de que yo estaba con Daniel y lo sabía.

Al salir del club caminamos hacia la parada de autobús, su teléfono no paraba de sonar y era obvio que era Zelena y el no contestó lo escuche susurrar: " _No contestes ahora, mejor bésala después y mantenla feliz_ " fingí no prestar atención pero decidí no volver a hablar el resto del camino .Él me tomo de la mano y yo rompí el silencio con una simple pregunta.

-¿Eres feliz?- Dije

-Supongo que hay algunas veces en que si, pues cuando….

-No es una pregunta abierta sabes, este tipo de preguntas son las que al contestar debes estar seguro en si quieres decir que sí o que no- Dije interrumpiéndolo y con un tono casi autoritario.

-No- se escucho apenas como un susurro

-Entonces ¿Qué haces con ella?

Llegamos a la parada del bus y me tomo de las manos y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

-Tú sabes que vivimos juntos, ella depende de lo que yo gano y creo que aún queda algo de cariño entre nosotros. Quizá no sé cómo explicarlo pero me siento comprometido a estar con ella a pesar de todo- Después de esto suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Entiendo lo que estar con alguien por sentirte atado a ese alguien, que no puedes vivir con él pero tampoco sin él.- Dije comenzando a sollozar y sin embargo lo mire a los ojos y algo me invadió como una corriente en mi cuerpo.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, yo podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y estoy segura que en mis cristalizados ojos el podría ver el peso de mi pasado. Los dos estábamos quebrados y no sé de donde saqué la fuerza para acercarme a él y le planté un tierno beso, le solté una mano solo para tomar su rostro y él tomó el mío para pasar de un beso tierno a uno que dejara en claro todos nuestros sentimientos. Debimos separarnos pero el colocó su frente contra la mía y lo oí murmurar: " _No puedo seguir besándote o no sabré cuando debo parar"_ Y haciendo caso omiso a su auto advertencia volvió a besarme un poco más.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar a Zelena, ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que no voy a dejar Daniel, ¿Verdad?

Un largo silencio en que él nunca soltó mi mano se vio interrumpido por el sonido del bus que se estacionaba. Camine hacia allá mientras él me pasaba mi bolso, subí al autobús y poco a poco solté su mano pagué y me coloqué en un asiento mientras lo veía aun en la parada, El autobús avanzó.

FIN


End file.
